okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Bell guardian
The Bell guardian is a type of # }}}|demon encountered in Ōkami. It belongs to the Guardians category of Fallen Demons. Description The Bell guardian is first encountered at Ryoshima Coast, on the high hill where Ankoku Temple is. The Bell guardian is a headless Jizō guardian statue carved from stone, dressed in the typical Buddhism attire. The most prominent feature of the Bell guardian, true to its name however, is the large temple bell it carries on its back. Using this bell, it can tunnel underground and gain mobility and invulnerability. Also, with its bare hands, the Bell guardian strikes the bell to create massive shockwaves as a mean of offense. The bell is also capable of a short-ranged powerful blast with a strong recoil. Background The Bell guardian was originally an ordinary Jizō statue, but a monk with a disliking for the sound of the temple bell had his sadness possessing the statue and became this abomination. Now, the Bell guardian roams the land with, ironically, its gigantic temple bell, and searches for its somehow lost head. Bestiary Entry "Possessed by the sadness of a monk who disliked the sound of the temple bell, this statue digs underground and sounds a bell in search of his lost head. Jump if you hear 'Give me back my head!' Jumping makes them lose sight of the target and return underground." Strategy When a Bell guardian emerges (or when it comes up from burrowing) quickly scribble the Celestial Brush over it to temporarily blind the demon and prompt it to flail its arms blindly. Don't be afraid to come close and use Golden Fury and the Thief's Glove to farm it, as the first few arm swings are harmless. As soon as Amaterasu finished farming, use a Sub-Reflector Counterattack to quickly kill it. This technique is highly recommended and by far the most effective, safest and quickest. This also grants Amaterasu the maximum amount of items (treasures), Demon Fangs and Yen possible from the Bell guardian. Immediately after it is killed, use Power Slash as its Floral Finisher. Alternatively, Amaterasu can simply let the demon burrow, then wait for it to resurface. It will pause for a moment before resurfacing. Use this time window to quickly get behind it. This will confuse it, but Amaterasu's first hit will give the demon whereabouts of her location, so use strong, single attack to snatch the chance. A fully charged Glaive slash works best here, followed by 3 slashes would severely damage the demon, if not killing it. The Bell guardian will remain confused as long as Amaterasu leaves it be, so feel free to charge the initial slash of a Glaive combo. However, if Amaterasu doesn't kill it from the sneak attack, then it is very likely that it uses its bell to fire a short ranged blast. The blast itself is quite powerful, but evading is an easy task. The blast, however, has strong recoil, so it knocks the Bell guardian backward, dazzling it for a second time. Quickly kill it. This technique is a bit risky, as the Bell guardian will use the blast if not killed from the first stun, and this solution also takes away the chance to get a Demon Fang from a Sub-Reflector Counterattack. Category:Guardians